De l'espoir, une battante
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: le conte d'Angélina, perdue en amour,mais qui reste Angelina - enfin pour moi-.


Angelina se promenait tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse. Elle était devenu une belle jeune femme, à 25 ans elle assistait le coach des Harpies, et espérait bien que le vielle entraineur, quand il partirait lui laisserai la place. Elle s'était aussi mariée, mais son mari était décédé deux ans auparavant. Elle avait du être internée a Saint Mangouste pour dépression-suicidaire, elle y était rester quelques mois puis avait repris le cours de sa vie, petit à petit.

Plusieurs mois après sa sortie, elle avait croisé Georges devant le magasin des jumeaux Weasley.

A Poudlard, elle avait toujours préféré Fred, plus extraverti, plus drôle, plus égocentrique aussi.

A présent, elle voulait quelque chose de calme, de plus intellectuel, de posé. Elle était prête, prête a refaire sa vie, prête a avoir une nouvelle relation. Peu à peu, ils s'envoyèrent des hiboux toutes les semaines , puis tout les jours. En y réfléchissant profondément, elle était tombé sous le charme de Georges, l'envie qu'il l'a prenne dans ses bras tendrement, ou même juste dormir avec lui, serrait le coeur d'Angelina.

Le seul, ou plutôt les seuls problèmes au plan « Comment faire pour être avec Georges? » ou « Comment faire pour qu'il me remarque » ( nom que Fred avait donné, car quand elle eut épuisé toute ses idées – elle avait été jusqu'à chercher sur les ordi-truc des moldus- elle avait demandé conseille à Fred, en se demandant si cela n'était pas une erreur d'ailleurs) était le souvenir de son mari, ex-mari maintenant et sa timidité maladive.

Elle avait essayé d'attirer son attention lors de diverse soirée entre « ami » tout cela avait été un échec. Il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué, riant avec leurs amis. Elle faisait comme si de rien était même si cela lui faisait monté les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle riait avec eux, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que cela ce remarque.

Fred lui répétait régulièrement qu'elle avait toue ses chances, qu''elle correspondait au « type » de George, mais elle n'y croyait pas.

Angelina était comme cela, sensible, très sensible même, fragile, loyal, intelligente, fonceuse, craquante, avec le sens de l'humour, plus tôt cinglant en règle générale, mais portant un masque celui de la fille forte, qui surmonte tout, qui va bien, qui rie aux « Blagounette » même quand elles sont a ses dépend. La fierté était le plus grand défaut d'Angelina mais elle considérait celle-ci comme une qualité, elle l''avait appris a ses dépends, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses devant autruis.

Pourtant, elle se décrirait toute autrement, elle était trop petite, avec de trop petits seins, grosse, moche, hideuse même, nulle, repoussante, une pute ( car elle avait eu beaucoup d'aventure avant de rencontrer l'homme de sa vie qui la laisserait veuve), elle pensait qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet, une gène pour tout le monde.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était bien décidé à se déclarer. Alors elle faisait mine de ce promener sur le chemin de traverse. Quand elle arriva au magasin, elle distingua directement le voix de George, légèrement plus grave que celle de son frère.

-« « Chère Katie, je voulais te dire que mes sentiments » Non! Ca ne va pas ! »

Pendant ce temps Angelina resta caché derrière la porte, des larmes silencieuse coulant sur ses joues , car elle savait ce que George voulait dire, il aimait Katie... Il aimait Katie...

-« « Kati, ma jolie Kati, j'aimerai que l'on se voit... » »...

Angelina, s'en alla doucement, sans faire le moindre bruit. Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'acheta une bouteille de wisky pur feu, qu'elle bu en entier en pleurant sur son lit en position foetal avec dans ses mains la photo de son mari décédé.

Par la suite, elle rencontra un charmant jeune homme, Louis, et quand elle recroisa George, il ne passa rien. La page c'était tournée, comme avec son ex mari, elle avait pensé que cela serait impossible et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Angelina était définitivement une battante.


End file.
